Talk:Dunn
Question. How is it a violation to make this article? Roger Murtaugh 06:07, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Because the game isn't out yet, and Activision contacted Wikia asking for all leaked content to be removed until Nov. 10th. --WouldYouKindly 06:15, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Jake? Okay, I'm missing something here. When exactly is he called by the name Jake? Lotsi 02:56, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I would like to know this as well. I'll give it two days before I move it back to the old title.--WouldYouKindly 07:46, November 14, 2009 (UTC) If you listen sometimes during the firefights you can hear Sargeant Foley says Jake and corporal Dunn responds. I consulted with one of my friends who has the game as well. I'm a bit skeptical about that. Why would Foley address Dunn by his first name? When you think about it...it seems a tad iffy.... Cpt. Carebear 8:10 (AEST) 16 Nov Im not sure i thought i heard it a few times.I was skeptical too so i one of my friends to listen and he said he heard something like Jake too. If im wrong sorry about my mistake. It's fine, we can't learn if we don't make mistakes...that's what my grade six teacher used to say (along with some patronising things). It's just calling a soldier by their first name could confuse them with a soldier of the same (but last) name. Cpt. Carebear. Yeah im most likely misheard it but there aren't much people with the last name Jake. I guess you're right, I'll have to do some....research on that (: Cpt. Carebear Since nobody's presented any convincing proof, I'm going to go ahead and move it back to the original title.--WouldYouKindly 23:24, November 17, 2009 (UTC) What kind of proof do you want. I think i heard it too, spanish flu. It would be nice if people signed their post. We would, by the way, need like....a video or a picture depicting Foley saying "Jake" instead of "Dunn" Cpt. Carebear. I thought it was JACK Warpanda13 00:26, February 3, 2010 (UTC) It may just be a work of fancy, referng to Lt. Jake 'Nomad' Dunn form the infamous Crysis. Agent Tasmania 02:29, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Image? I don't play on PC, but if we want to improve this article, now that the game is out and we are procuring more and more info on Jake Dunn, can any of our PC gamer comrades help by screen-capping Jake and adding his face to the article. Thx. PShizzzzle 01:07, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Ok i will do that but can you tell me what program to use.Does Webgame support Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2. I really want to see a good picture of Cpl. Dunn's face. It's hard but really, how many people have this game. Someone could do it if they BNQ it. Announcer It says that Allen is the Ranger announcer on his page. But it says that Dunn is the announcer, can anyone clear this up? User:Squelliot Hey, wait. indeed, Dunn is the announcer for the rangers, not allen. allen had like two lines of text. --TNT LotLP 19:14, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I believe Colonel Marshall's page states that he is the multiplayer announcer. That brings the total up to 3 announcers. Seriously,this is getting annoying. Who is it???? Ant423 01:27, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 It's Marshall. -- [[User:CoD addict|'CoD addict']] · (talk) 04:35, August 17, 2010 (UTC) No pop-culture Someone has added to the trivia that Dunn resembles Pvt. Jackson in Saving Private Ryan. I deleted this, and would like to remind you that pop-culture references are not allowed on the wiki. Please do not add it again. 18:37, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :What are you talking about? That stuff is fine on this wiki. Darkman 4 19:18, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Uh, no. Check the discussion on the WA2000 talk page entitled "Trivia cleanup". There, you'll get confirmation from an admin that pop-culture isn't allowed. 20:53, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Well this "admin" needs to pull his head out his ass due to the fact Call of Duty itself probably has the most pop-culture references in any shooter franchise! I mean come on the entire first game is Band of Brothers, Enemy at The Gates, and the older movie about the bridge that I cant remember. I don't mean any offense but use some sense or else this site will become as boring and uninteresting as the standard Wikipedia.N-10 Aden 00:15, February 13, 2010 (UTC) The admin stated it, and what the admin says, we follow. If you seriously want to go up against him ,bring up soemthing in the War Room. Cpl. Wilding 00:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC) : ill bring donuts. =) Agent Tasmania 10:02, March 13, 2010 (UTC) : and ill bring coffee. Darkraider09 22:40, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : And I'll have to kick the german's asses cuz they ate them all. "I'm just here to nod my head as if I understand."- Turbogruntman117 15:06, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Proof that it's Jake? I have serious doubts that Jake is Cpl. Dunn's first name. Confirmation? Until then, rename the article to Dunn.LITE992 02:15, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Jake Okay, why don't I just end this and put in the "trivia" section that his name may be Jake? Then if we get some real proof then we can change it. -- Batman Rider 03:30, February 6, 2010 (UTC) quote what level does he say his "F" quote? :"Wolverines!" 21:55, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Image Of Dunn Getting Shot Can someone get an image of Dunn when he gets shot in Second Sun. I play on Xbox 360 so I can't. Cpl. Dunn 13:26, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism on Dunn Some bloody idiot deleted everything on the article! Someone fix this! 20:41, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Could this be the proof? Alright I was looking around for info on Dunn and found Barry Pepper's wikipedia page and it says on it that he voiced Army Ranger Corporal Jake Dunn. This is wikipedia so it could have been false but wikipedia normally tries to cover false info and are about the same with information as we are. So could this be the proof we need here is the page so any thoughts?Foxtrot12 09:06, June 6, 2010 (UTC) wait in second sun he says when we get to moscow we're going to burn it down so why wasn't in the game : Well, then MW2 would be too long, and would take too much time to make. And anyway, he says that in Whiskey Hotel HeatedPeteTalk 19:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ? is he dead? Name Right, since this is getting into edit war territory, let's settle this in a mature and reasonable manner. The fact is that the evidence for his first name is tenuous at best, and outright speculative at worst. We have no evidence that the responder is even him, let alone that the question is directed at him. The fact that the line isn't subtitled, unlike every single other scripted line he has, suggests one of two things: #That he's speaking and the devs conveniently forgot to subtitle it, or #It's not him speaking. Consider also that the same voices can be heard from the Ranger recording the airstrike and the one he's speaking to, suggesting that it is their conversation we are hearing, not one in the Hummvee the player is in. 21:08, July 30, 2012 (UTC)